


Sugar and Strikes, and Everything Not So Nice

by XxmerthurcatxX



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: As always David knows everything, Cuddles, F/M, Jack is a drama queen, Jack takes forever to notice, Making Out, Medda doesn't suck as much as she does in the movie, Romance, Sarah doesn't exist because she was the worst part of the movie, dumbasses in love, strike!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Emma is new to the newsies and honestly she's not quite sure how her life ended up like this. Enter David Jacobs; smart, intuitive, and infuriatingly good looking. How's a girl supposed to deal with all these damn feelings?!Naddy's been a Newsie for a year and she's fed up with a certain newsie leader (cough, cough, Jack Kelly) treating her like she's just one of the guys. Maybe This new chick Emma could teach her a thing or two?





	1. Chapter 1

You know that feeling where you just know something's gonna happen. You’re not sure if it’s going to be good or bad, but you can feel it. Something. Waiting. Itching to happen. 

As Naddy stood in the middle of the square that morning, ignoring the sound of the work bell, she felt it. 

“Hey, Scar. You good?” Jack asked, coming to stand next to her. 

“I don’t know Jack. Got a weird feeling.”

“Huh.”

He shrugged, looking around at all the other newsies, keeping his eyes peeled for boys who weren’t going with the strike to soak them if necessary. 

Naddy’s eyes landed on a girl, carrying an armload of clothes that looked fresh from the cleaners. She tripped, sending the clothes flying. Scrambling to pick them up she didn’t see the crowd of men running at her. 

Rioters. Not newsies on strike, but grown men, protesting their wages. None of them looking out for a girl in the streets. 

Naddy was running before she even realized it, barely hearing Jack’s shouts behind her. She ran harder than she’d ever run before, pushing men out of her way until she got to the girl who was crumpled over on her side. 

“Can you stand?” she asked, grabbing the girl’s arm. 

“I-I’m not-

“Can you stand?!”

“I-I think so.”

“Good. Then let’s go!”

Naddy yanked the girl to her feet and dragged her through the crowd of men, back to where Jack was still standing, mouth agape. 

“The hell was you thinkin?” he asked. 

“What? She was in trouble. I helped. Problem with that?”

“You could have gotten really hurt!”

“Oh relax Jack. I’m fine. Speaking of, are you o-

She cut off as the girl, whose arm she was still holding, wobbled on her feet. Jack caught her before she fell and hefted her up into his arms. 

“Guess we better get her back,” he said, heading back to the bunkhouse. 

Naddy sighed, knowing she probably hadn’t heard the end of this as she followed him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys were insufferable. Crowding all around the girl while she slept on Naddy’s bunk. Murmuring who the hell knows what as she slowly opened her eyes and pushed herself up. 

“W-what happened? Where am I?” she asked, looking around. 

None of the boys said anything. Naddy rolled her eyes. 

“Honestly. You guys act like you’ve never seen a girl before.”

“It’s just weird. Havin a real girl in da bunkhouse,” Racetrack said. 

Naddy arched a brow at him. 

“And what am I exactly?”

The boys all jumped to cover up Racetrack’s slip. Naddy held up her hand for them to stop. 

“Save it. You’ll just dig yourself deeper into that hole,” she grumbled, turning her attention to the now very awake and very confused girl. “Hi. I’m Naddy. Around here they call me Scar. And you are?”

“Emma. It’s, uh, nice to meet you. You, saved me right?” she asked. 

Naddy shrugged. 

“I was just in the right place at the right time.”

“Well, thanks.”

There was awkward silence as the boys continued to stand.  
“Oh for the love of-would you guys shove off! You’re gonna freak her out. She almost got trampled for heaven sake.”

That seemed to spur them into action as they scattered, pretending to be busy. 

“So, what was you doin out there with all dem clothes?” Jack asked, leaning against the bunk. 

Emma sighed. 

“Just one of my many glamorous duties. I’m Medda Larken’s personal assistant,” she explained. 

A light blush crept up Jack’s neck to his cheeks while Naddy snorted, stifling a giggle behind her hand. Jack glared at her. 

“Jack fancies her,” Naddy said, nudging her shoulder. 

Jack lunged forward, pulling Naddy into a headlock and mussing up her hair with his free hand. 

“Okay, okay, I give!” She said, shoving him away. 

“So are you two like...together?” Emma asked, pointing at the two of them. 

“What? Ew, no!” Jack protested.

Emma turned to Naddy, not missing the look of hurt that flickered across her face, even if it was just for a second. 

“If you’re looking for new employment, you could join us. I mean, we’re on strike, but once they agree to our demands, which they will, you could make a, mostly honest, living,” Naddy offered. 

Emma brightened at the thought. 

“I’d love to!”

“Good. But you’ve gotta get off my bunk.”

The girls laughed and Emma got to her feet, glancing around. 

“So, uh, which bunk can actually be mine?” she asked. 

“The one below me is free,” Mush said, waggling his eyebrows at her. 

Emma blushed, making her way over and shaking hands with each newsie as they introduced themselves. Naddy glanced at Jack who was shaking his head at the boys jumping to get a “real girl’s attention. When his eyes met hers she scowled at him. Jack huffed. 

“Don’t be mad at me Scar. Ya know I don’t think you’re gross.”

“Gee thanks,” Naddy grumbled. 

Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a hug. She cursed her body for acting on it’s own and hugging him back, face pressed into his neck. 

“You know youse is my best girl,” he said, rubbing her arms as he pulled away too soon, ruffling her hair before he climbed up to his bunk. 

“Right,” Naddy whispered to herself, settling into the bunk below him. 

She caught Emma’s eye from across the room and forced a smile. Emma didn’t look like she bought it. Naddy made a note to either figure out how to lie better or find someone to talk to about her problem. She had a feeling Emma was gonna be the someone, but she pushed the thought from her head as she curled up to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Emma woke up the next morning she had almost forgotten where she was, sitting up too quickly and bonking her head on the bunk above her. 

“Oh, sugar!” she hissed, rubbing her forehead. 

“Sugar?” Mush asked, leaning over the bunk to look down at her. 

“Oh, uh, I don’t really like to swear,” she explained. 

“Heya fellas! I know what Emma’s new name oughtta be!”

“If it’s something gross you can forget it,” Naddy said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

“Nah, it’s nothin bad. Said she doesn’t swear. Said sugar instead of shit when she bumped her head. I say that’s what we call her. Sugar!”

There were noises of agreement as the boys rolled out of their beds, getting ready for the day. Emma tried not to stare as Mush slipped down from the top bunk shirtless, and totally failed. Well, she was only human. 

Naddy climbed out of bed, peering at Jack who was still sleeping. She poked him hard in the side. 

“Up and at em cowboy!”

He groaned something incoherent and rolled back over. 

“I mean it Jack, up!”

“Whassa matta with ya?” he mumbled. 

“What’s the matter with you? Get out of bed!”

“No!” he pulled the pillow over his head and tried to wiggle away from her. 

“Why do you fight me every single morning?”

“Because ya never learn!”

She sighed. 

“Fine. Be late. See if I care.”  
Emma giggled at them but stopped when Naddy turned to glare at her. She glanced around the room pretending like she hadn’t just been watching. 

“Uh, is there somewhere a little more private I can get ready?” she asked. 

Naddy laughed, picking up a pile of clothes and handing them to her. 

“Yeah, any of those stalls. Though you’d probably be fine changing out here. I mean, they never bother me any with staring or trying to cop a feel,” she said, shrugging. 

“Why would anybody want to?” Blink said, punching her shoulder. 

There were laughs and shouts of agreement all around. Emma bit her lip, nervous for Naddy’s reaction, but she just whipped Blink with a towel and started getting changed. Just like she said none of the boys even batted an eye, so she decided it would be fine to get dressed right there...but she still did it as quick as she could. 

Jack had finally dragged his ass out of bed and headed over to an open wash bin to shave. A part of Naddy wished he wouldn’t. He looked hot with a little stubble. She shook her head, snapping herself out of it. 

Emma came to stand next to her. 

“So, you wanna talk about it?” she asked. 

“Talk about what?” Naddy asked, playing dumb. 

Emma arched a brow and pointed at Jack. 

“T-there’s nothing to talk about.”

“Is too. Come on. We can leave before they do and talk if you want. I mean, we don’t have to if you really don’t want to. I figured I’d offer since it’s something you may not want to talk to any of the boys about.”

Naddy thought for a moment before nodding and practically dragging Emma out the door and down the street to the main square. She sighed, leaning against the fountain. 

“So...you like Jack.”

Groaning Naddy nodded, hiding her face in her hands.

“And I’m guessing he doesn’t know.”  
“Correct.”

“Does anybody know?”

“Just Spot.”

“Who’s Spot?”

Naddy smiled. 

“I forgot you’re new. Spot Conlon. He’s the leader of the Brooklyn newsies. He likes to think he’s a tough guy, but he’s a softie. Looks out for me and all that jazz.”

“That’s sweet,” Emma said, a dreamy look in her eye. 

“Whoa, whoa Sugar, not like that. I got Jack remember? Well...I don’t, uh, I don’t h-have Jack. I’d like- oh nevermind,” Naddy cut herself off before she made herself look like a bigger idiot. 

“Do you think you’ll ever tell him?”

“Who, Spot?”

“No, Jack.”

“NO!” she practically squeaked. 

“Why not?”

“B-because! He doesn’t feel that way about me. I-I’d rather just be friends then have him be all awkward and not know how to act around me.”

They stood in silence for a while. It wasn’t awkward though. Honestly it was nice for both of them to just be in the company of another girl. 

“Why do they call you scar?” Emma asked suddenly. 

Naddy pushed her shirt off her shoulder to reveal a bunch or gnarled looking scars. Emma blanched. That had to have hurt. 

“When the headline isn’t good I just flash the scar. Pity sells,” she said, shrugging. “It’s important to have a few tricks up your sleeve. Headlines don’t sell the papers. Newsies do.”

“So how’d it happen?” Emma asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. 

“Fire. When I was a kid.”

Emma left it alone after that, figuring it was better to just let it go and besides there was a horde of newsies heading toward them. Jack had his arm around someone Emma hadn’t met yet and when he looked up and his eyes met hers, her heart actually skipped a beat. 

He was tall with dark brown curls and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Oh man, she was in trouble. 

“Hey Scar,” Jack started, “settle a debate. On a scale of one to ten, how bad of an idea would it be to-

“At least a twenty,” Naddy said. 

“You didn’t let me finish!”

“Didn’t need to. If it’s your idea, it’s probably bad.”

“I’ll show you bad!”

Naddy broke into a full on sprint as Jack chased her, leaving Emma and the new boy alone. 

“Well since manners aren’t exactly Jack’s forte and he forgot to introduce me before he started harassing Scar, I’m David,” he said, offering his hand. 

Emma broke out of her stupor, finding the presence of mind to shake his hand. 

“I-I’m Emma. Although apparently they’re gonna start calling me Sugar. Either one is fine,” she said, proud that she made it through three whole sentences without tripping over her words. 

“It’s nice to meet you.”

David smiled warmly. Oh yeah. She was in deep trouble. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Get back here and fight like a man!” Jack shouted, still chasing Naddy. 

“No thanks! I’ll stick to fighting like a girl, since I can take you down just fine!” she yelled back. 

Unfortunately Jack was the faster runner, but he overshot knocking into her harder than he meant to and sending them both tumbling to the ground in a fit of giggles.   
The laughter died on both their lips when they realized the position they were in. Jack had landed on top of her, knees bracketing her hips and his hands on either side of her head. Her eyes widened as she stared up into his equally shell shocked face. For a fraction of a second his gaze flickered down to her lips and then he was pushing himself off her and offering her a hand up. 

They walked back to Emma and David in silence. Emma didn’t miss the light tinge of pink across both of their cheeks, just like Naddy didn’t miss the way Emma not so subtly checked out David. 

“So, Sugar. How about you go with David? Since it’s your first day on the strike you probably wanna get all caught up,” Naddy suggested, grinning when Emma looked at her like a deer in the headlights. 

“But I was gonna-

Naddy elbowed Jack hard in the stomach. 

“Uh, yeah, I’ll help her out,” David said, clearing his throat. “Come on Emma. I’ll introduce you to my little brother.”

Emma nodded and followed David, looking back over her shoulder to mouth “thank you” at Naddy who just smiled and winked. What were girlfriends for if not to set you up with cute newsboys?

“What was that about?” Jack asked, rubbing his sore stomach. 

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, patting his shoulder and heading toward the stand. 

“Hey, uh, Scar?” 

She glanced back at him, cocking her head to the side. 

“Yeah?”

He swallowed hard. 

“Nothing. Forget it.”

Naddy shrugged, letting him pass her and making sure to get a good look at his ass as he walked by. She sighed. It was gonna be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Emma had joined in on the newsies strike and things were in full swing. 

She stood with her arms crossed, shoulder to shoulder with the rest of the newsies as they stared down the boys who hadn’t joined yet. 

“How’s it going with David?” Naddy asked as they waited. 

Emma blushed, glancing around anxiously. 

“Relax, I wouldn’t have asked if he was around.”

“Honestly there’s nothing going. I mean, he’s just so pretty. But I feel like the middle of the strike isn’t the ideal time to kindle a romance,” she admitted. 

“I hear ya,” Naddy muttered, shooting a pointed look at Jack who was chest to chest with a rather tall news boy who wasn’t giving up his papers without a fight. 

“I can honestly say I’ve never met anyone as oblivious as he is. I mean, no offense, but it’s pretty hard to miss the way you look at him.”

“You should really just tell him.”

The girls jumped as Spot came up behind them, slapping a hand on each of their shoulders. 

“Jesus Spot, give me a heart attack why don’t ya,” Naddy groused. 

He grinned at her leaning in a pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“Ya love me and ya know it.”

“Damn right,” she said, pulling him in and messing up his hair. 

Emma smiled at their antics. If she hadn’t known better she’d have thought they were dating, but from what Naddy had told her Spot was more like a bodyguard and confidante. He had always been there for her. She was pulled from her thoughts when a shout rang out and suddenly everyone around her was throwing punches as a group of older boys with chains and clubs pushed their way through the crowd. Well that wasn’t good. 

In a second David was in front of her, clutching her arm and pulling her away. 

“David wait! What are you doing?!”

“Getting you somewhere safe!”

She stopped running with him and pulled her arm free. 

“No way! I want to fight.”

“Are you crazy? You’ll get hurt!”

He made another grab for her just as one of the men came out of nowhere and slugged him hard in the face. Without thinking she took hold of David’s arm and yanked him out of the way before the man could land another blow, surprising herself further by slamming her knee into the man’s crotch with a surprising amount of force for someone her size. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, turning to David. 

He blinked at her, clearly in shock that she’d just made a grown man fall to the ground. 

“Remind me never to get you angry at me.”

She grinned, taking his hand and pulling him to the outskirts of the group.

Meanwhile Naddy had been fighting back to back with Spot, who let out a whistle to signal for his Brooklyn boys to take aim with their slingshots. 

Her eyes scanned the crowd for Jack. She froze when she saw him doubled over and leaning against the paper cart. Someone caught a hold of her suspenders before she could go to him, yanking her back as someone else landed a hard blow to her stomach. 

“Shit, this one’s a girl!” the one holding her shouted.

“Don’t look like a girl to me!” the other yelled. 

If she hadn’t been in so much pain she may have rolled her eyes at that. 

“And anyway, it don’t matter. She’s with them. Makes her fair game,” he grinned cruelly, sliding a pair of brass knuckles onto his fingers and slamming her in the ribs. 

“NADDY!”

She glanced up just in time to see Jack shoving his way through the crowd, slugging the man who had been wailing on her with all his might and sending him to the ground. 

The rest was a blur. Spot and his boys took care of most of the men, chasing them as far as they could to make sure they were good and gone. The last thing she felt was a pair of arms closing around her before the world went dark.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing she heard when she came to was a bunch of concerned voices, all murmuring quietly. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus in on just one, hoping maybe it would make her head hurt less. 

“If she dies can I have her notebooks?”

That was enough to make her open her eyes. 

“Hey! She’s comin too!” Race said excitedly. 

“Not so loud. Feel like I was hit by a train,” she groaned, pushing herself up into a sitting position. 

She looked around at the eager, concerned faces around her and smiled despite herself when she saw Emma and David sitting together while Emma examined the bruise on the side of his face. 

“How ya feelin?” Spot asked, giving her shoulder a squeeze. 

“Like someone beat the snot out of me. W-where’s Jack?” she asked suddenly. 

“I’m here Scar,” he said coming closer to sit on the edge of her bunk. 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt? I was heading toward you w-when those guys jumped me.”

Jack huffed a laugh. 

“You shouldn’t be worryin bout me. Yous the one who got hurt.”

“I’m fine,” she said, hissing in pain when she shifted. 

Several of the boys, Jack and Spot included, moved toward her in worry, but then Emma was shooing them away and pushing her way through. 

“She needs rest. Give her some space.”

“I ain’t leavin,” Spot said, glaring at Emma as if daring her to argue.  
“You don’t have to, so long as you don’t pester her,” she said, matching his glare with one of her own. 

With a little protest she managed to get the boys to back off a little, though Spot only moved to the end of the bed while Jack sat on the floor up by her head. Naddy smiled at her, reaching forward and giving her hand a squeeze. It was an affectionate gesture considering Naddy wasn’t big on showing her actual feelings. Emma returned her smile and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

David sighed, getting to his feet. 

“I better head home. My mother’s probably worried.”

“I’ll walk you out,” Emma said. 

They paused out on the stoop.

“Thanks for, uh, you know,” David said, gesturing to the bruise on his face. 

“Y-you’re welcome. Anytime.”

She kicked herself internally. Anytime? Why did she say that? Sure thing David, anytime you get in a fight and need looking after, I’m your girl!

He didn’t seem to notice her internal freak out as he leaned back against the wall and looked up at the sky. 

“I’m sorry I tried to stop you from fighting. I’m not used to having a girl in the newsies. I guess I panicked,” he admitted sheepishly. 

“Naddy’s a girl,” she pointed out. 

“Yeah, but she’s tough as nails. And apparently so are you. I just thought since you’d been Medda’s assistant and-

Emma’s eyes went comically wide. 

“Medda! Oh god, I never quit my job! She’s probably worried sick! I-I’ve gotta go quit my job and-

“Whoa, whoa! Slow down,” David said, placing his hands on her arms to keep her from sprinting off to the theatre. 

“But I have to-

“It’s past seven. She’ll be right in the middle of a show. Better wait until tomorrow. I’ll, um, I’ll go with you if you want,” he offered, blushing a little. 

She felt her cheeks heat up as well. 

“I’d like that.”

“Okay. Um. Good. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Tomorrow.”

“Carrying the banner,” he said, waving at her as he walked away. 

“Carrying the banner,” she repeated, watching until he was out of sight before she went back inside.

“What is going on in here?” Emma asked as she walked back into the bunk room. 

Naddy was sitting up in bed again, her notebook open. The boys were in their respective bunks, except for Spot who was sharing with Naddy, listening intently to the story she was reading. 

“Relax Sugar, I was just reading the next part of the story I wrote. I couldn’t leave them hanging,” she said nonchalantly. 

“You’re supposed to be resting,” Emma groused. 

“I’m fine. Really.”

Emma’s eyes landed on Jack whose brow was furrowed. Hmm, so he didn’t think she was really alright either. 

Knowing Naddy wouldn’t give up Emma sighed and climbed into her own bunk, gesturing for her friend to continue. 

Naddy had always wanted to be a writer since before she could remember and the newsies were her most willing audience to test out her stories on. If it made her happy and distracted her from the pain who was Emma to argue.


	4. Chapter 4

It was still dark out when Naddy woke up, breathing hard and covered in sweat. Her bed was cold, which meant Spot must have left after she’d fallen asleep. God she wished he was still here. 

On unsteady feet she managed to make it past the stalls and around the corner into the alcove behind the washing stations where she knew she wouldn’t be seen. She slid to the floor with her legs curled into her chest, wincing at the pain, and trying to steady her breathing. Her nightmares were always vivid and she had a hard time convincing herself she was awake and everything was okay. At least with everyone still asleep there was no one around to witness it. 

“Scar?”

She flinched at the voice as her head shot up. Jack. 

As soon as her eyes landed on him she was crying and hiding her face in her knees. 

“Whoa, whoa, hey. What’s the matta?” he asked, crouching down in front of her. 

“M’f-fine,” she lied.

“The hell you is. Come on. Talk ta me.”

She shook her head. 

Jack’s hands were careful to avoid her injuries as he slid them around her and pulled her to him. Her resolve broke and she threw her arms around him, gripping the back of his shirt and sobbing as she buried her face in his chest. He held her close but gentle, running his fingers through her hand and pressing his lips close to her ear as he whispered soothing words and hushed her quietly. 

Naddy wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but Jack didn’t let go until she had cried all the tears she had. When she pushed away she couldn’t look at him, embarrassed that she’d lost control like that. 

“Hey, nothin to be ashamed of,” he said, reading the expression on her face. 

“I-I feel stupid. It was just a nightmare.”

She wanted so badly to run, but Jack’s hands on her arms kept her grounded.

“Was it...was it ‘bout what happened to ya yesterday?” he asked, the corner of his mouth twitching in anger as he remembered the sight of the two men who attacked her. 

“Y-yeah. I’m okay. Really I am. I-it was just…” she trailed off, unsure how to finish. 

“Ya don’t have ta explain. I know. Yous a tough girl, but everyone has ta let it out sometimes.”

Naddy nodded, pulling Jack in for another hug. He went willingly, rubbing her back and pressing a soft kiss to her temple. She trembled against him, hoping he wouldn’t notice. If he did she could just blame it on the nightmare. 

The sun was coming up now which meant the rest of the boys would be up soon. Jack seemed to realize too as he got to his feet, helping her up as well. As soon as he dropped her hand things were back to how they always were. They weren’t going to talk about it. They never did It was an unspoken agreement. Feelings were forbidden territory. Sometimes Naddy wished they weren’t. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma practically sprang out of bed, getting dressed as quickly as she could and ignoring the questioning looks she was getting from the other newsies. 

“What’s the rush Sugar?” Blink asked. 

“Got a hot date?” Mush grinned. 

“No!” Emma said, a little too quickly.

“You do too! Who’s it with?!”

Mush and Blinked leaned into her personal space, both poking her in the arm and nagging her until she shoved them out of the way, pushing her way over to Naddy who was smirking at her. 

“Exciting plans today?” she asked, knowingly. 

“Not really. Just going to tell Medda I quit,” Emma said, trying to sound indifferent. 

“Uh huh, and is a certain blue eyed dream boat joining you on this venture?”

Emma glared at her. Et tu Naddy? All teasing aside she was still concerned for her friend. 

“How are you feeling this morning?” she asked. 

Naddy shrugged. 

“I’m okay. A little sore. But don’t think that’s gonna stop me from being out there today. I gotta stick with my boys,” she said, grinning. 

Jack leaned over the edge of his bunk and glowered at her. 

“You ain’t doin no such thing,” he said seriously. 

Emma rolled her eyes and hurried out of the room before Naddy exploded. She new they’d work it out. Naddy was just as stubborn as Jack so chances were good she would be out later. 

David was waiting on the front stoop, turning to smile when he heard her coming. 

“Morning Emma.”

“Morning,” she said, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. 

“You okay?” he asked. 

“Hmm? Yeah! Fine! Just...worried about Naddy,” she lied. Well, it wasn’t a lie, but that wasn’t what was making her so antsy. Being close to David had that effect on her. Not that he needed to know that. 

“Oh gosh, I almost forgot. How is she?”

“She’s fine. Alive and kicking and giving Jack a hard time.”

David laughed. 

“Yeah. Those two need to sort of whatever it is that’s going on between them.”

Emma blinked at him in surprise. 

“Wait, you know?”

He arched a brow at her.

“Yesterday before all hell broke loose Jack was leaning against the wall and looking all broody and serious and Scar was practically drooling. Not exactly subtle.”

Emma giggled. 

“Seems like everyone knows but Jack.”

David scoffed and shook his head. 

“Jack’s got more smarts than he gives himself credit for. But when it comes to feelings, he’s a real idiot.”

They took their time walking to the theatre, talking idly. 

“Emma! Honey! Where ya been?!” Medda cried, throwing her arms around the girl as soon as she was through the doors. 

Emma sputtered, trying to breathe while Medda seemed hell bent on smothering her with her breasts. 

“I’m sorry Medda! I forgot to tell you I found a new job. The time just got away from me,” she explained. 

The actress pouted. 

“Didn’t think you’d find something so soon. I haven’t even had time to find a new assistant!”

“I really am sorry, but Jack Kelly offered me a job and-

“You’re working with Jack?! As a newsie! Oh goodness, did you hate working for me that much,” she asked, but there was laughter in her voice. 

“I know it’s not very glamorous and we’re on strike so it’s not like I’m making any money right now, but I like it,” she admitted, not missing the brief upward quirk of David’s mouth when she said it. 

“Well honey, as long as you’re happy I’m happy. Say, I guess that means you’re going to be at the rally here tonight!”

“What rally?” David asked. 

“Oh Jack came to me yesterday. Said he was getting everybody together for big rally and I told him he could hold it here.”

David rolled his eyes grumbling something about always being the last to know. Before Emma could say anything there was a loud crack of thunder overhead and suddenly it was pouring rain, pounding on the roof of the theatre. 

“Oh dear. You two better stay put until this clears up. Feel free to use the loft!” Medda threw a wink at Emma over her shoulder as she disappeared to who knows where.   
“Come on,” Emma said, feeling brave and taking David’s hand to lead him up the stairs to the loft. 

They collapsed onto a pile of sandbags which was more comfortable than it looked. 

“So, why’d you join the newsies?” Emma asked. 

“Dad got injured at the factory. Someone had to make money and it wasn’t gonna be my little brother, so I dropped out of school and started selling papes.”

“Do you miss school?”

“So much. Don’t get me wrong. I love the guys and everything, but I miss learning. When I dropped out we had been getting into advanced arithmetic and I, um, I sound like a huge nerd huh?” he said, rubbing the back of his neck and suddenly feeling very self conscious. 

“Not at all! I used to love school too,” she said, scooching a little closer to him. 

“Why did you quit? I mean, how did you end up working for Medda?”

Emma sighed. 

“My parents are rich. Really rich. They didn’t have time for a daughter so they shipped me off to a boarding school when I turned fourteen. The only one that would accept girls was here in New York. When I turned sixteen I just couldn’t take it anymore. The teachers were terrible. None of them wanted to teach girls and the students were mostly troubled youths as my mother would call them. My parents had to stay in school or I could forget about ever coming home. I told them I didn’t want to come home anyway. Medda found me on the streets and offered me a job and, well you know the rest.”

David was quiet for so long Emma worried that she might have broken him with her tale of woe. Then he was reaching over and taking her hand, lacing their fingers together. He didn’t say he was sorry and honestly she was glad. She’d had enough of sorries. David was there for her and in that moment that was all she needed. She leaned her head on his shoulder. 

David swallowed hard, sure he was blushing bright red as he reached over and gently touched her cheek. 

“David,” she whispered, eyes fluttering shut as he leaned in. 

“THERE YOUS GUYS ARE! COME ON, THE RALLY IS ABOUT TO START!”

They sprang apart, turning to look at Jack Kelly who was grinning from ear to ear. 

“COME ON DAVE!”

He grabbed onto David’s hand, who grabbed onto Emma’s and the three of them bolted down the stairs to where the rest of the newsies were cheering and singing along with Medda. 

And then...the police were breaking down the doors and and arresting newsies left and right. 

Emma watched in horror as two men grabbed Naddy by the arms and dragged her off. Racetrack was next, getting slugged so hard his eyes rolled back. 

“JACK!” Naddy yelled, watching as he was carried out the front doors. 

“EMMA, THIS WAY!” David shouted, trying his best to push past the cops. It was no use. 

Everything was moving so fast Emma had whip lash. One minute she had been about to kiss David, then Jack was interrupting (big surprise), the police were breaking in and now they were all in a courtroom waiting for the judge to post their bail. 

“I object ya honor,” Spot said, stepping up to the podium. 

“On what grounds?” the judge asked. 

“On da grounds, of Brooklyn.”

There were chuckles all around, but Naddy wasn’t having any of it as she punched Spot hard in the arm. 

“Don’t be stupid. You’ll make him jack up the bail,” she groused. 

“I’ll pay the fines!”

Denton pushed his way past the guards and up to the judge, slapping down a bunch of bills. There were smiles and cheers all around until Jack was brought out...in handcuffs. 

Emma grabbed David’s hand, holding it tight as they watched their leader, looking more broken then they’d seen him, step up to the stand. 

“I’ll speak for this boy your honor,” Snyder said. 

“Unbelievable,” Jack huffed. 

“This boys real name is Francis Sullivan-

Naddy froze. Francis Sullivan. As Snyder continued she felt her blood running cold. His mother was dead. His father in jail. The boy she loved. Now a boy she barely new. She shook her head. He was still Jack. Her Jack damn it. 

She was startled into moving as Spot pushed her along, all the newsies crowding out of the building. 

“What are we gonna do?” Emma asked when they got back to the bunk house. 

“Not much we can do,” Race said seriously. 

“We can’t just leave him,” Naddy murmured. 

“I-I’m gonna go get him,” David said, getting to his feet. 

Spot laughed.   
“I like ya Mouth, but how exactly are ya plannin that one?”

“I don’t know. But I’ll figure something out.”

“I’ll go with you,” Emma offered, moving to follow him. 

“Me too,” Naddy said. 

“No. Look I know you guys want to help and I know you’re tough, but I’m more likely to get by unnoticed on my own. Please, just let me go.”

The girls weren’t happy, but conceded, watching as David practically sprinted out the door. 

Reluctantly, realizing there really was nothing they could do, they crawled into their bunks, knowing they wouldn’t be getting much sleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was business as usual the next morning, everyone making their way to the square, hell bent on continuing with the strike to make Jack proud even if he couldn’t be there. 

Naddy was particularly antsy that morning, despite Emma and Spot’s best effort to calm her down. 

When the gates opened she caught her breath. 

Jack.

In a real suit.

Holding a stack of hot off the presses papes.


	5. Chapter 5

“Jack? What’s with da suit?” Racetrack asked, chewing on a cigar. 

The boy in question shifted the papes higher up on his shoulder, his expression remained neutral. 

“He’s desertin us!” someone called out. 

As soon as that first shout rang out there were cries of outrage all around. Naddy stared intently ahead at Jack, pushing her way to the front of the Newsies. 

“What are you doing?” she asked. 

“What’s it look like? I’m workin,” he said, stuffing his free hand in his pocket and avoiding her eyes. 

“After everything we’ve worked for, why?” 

“Cause for the first time I got money in my pocket. I got a real suit. I’m bein smart.”

Naddy shook her head, staring disbelievingly at the boy in front of her. 

“What? Got a problem?” he asked, glaring at her. 

She wanted to hit him. Hard. Smack some sense into him. But she didn’t, just turned around and shoved her way past the other boys. Emma caught her arm before she could go any further. 

“I-It’s gotta be a stunt. Right? Come on, Jack wouldn’t do this to us. To you,” she said. 

“The Jack I know wouldn’t. But this Jack...who knows what he’s capable of,” she mumbled, pulling her arm out of Emma’s grip and storming off. 

“Think she’s gonna be okay?” David asked, coming up next to her and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“Yeah. She needs to blow off a little steam. Um, so what are we gonna do? About Jack I mean.”

David huffed, shaking his head. 

“I don’t know. Without a leader everyone will be divided again. We’ll be right back at square one. I-I gotta think. I’m gonna go for a walk.”

“Do you want some company?” she asked. 

David smiled, surprising Emma as he pulled her in for a hug. She wound her arms around him and held on tight. It was comforting, with so much uncertainty to have someone there to ground you. Too soon he was pulling away. 

“S-sorry. I just needed-

“I know. Me too,” she said, giving his arms a squeeze. 

“I’m gonna go now. Uh, bye.”

She giggled, despite the seriousness of the situation, watching him as he walked away. Oh dear sweet David. Thank god they were both awkward. It made her feel much better. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David wasn’t sure what he was thinking. You don’t just hug a girl without asking first! But Emma hadn’t really seemed to mind, which was something he was trying very hard not to read too much into. 

“Heya David. All alone.”

David blanched as Oscar and Morris blocked his path. 

“I don’t want any trouble,” he said. 

The brother’s laughed. 

“Hear that Morris. He don’t want any trouble,” Oscar teased. 

David swallowed hard, trying to decide if he could outrun them when Morris’s fist connected hard with his stomach and then his cheek, sending him to the ground as he doubled over. He closed his eyes hard against the pain, trying to put himself somewhere else as he prepared himself for another blow. One that never came. 

He blinked his eyes open cautiously just in time to see Jack head butt Oscar and shove Morris so hard he tumbled back and landed ass first in a pile of wooden crates. 

“You’re dead cowboy!” They shouted as they ran out of the alley, their tails between their legs. 

Jack helped David to his feet, brushing the dirt off of him. 

“Couldn’t stay away,” David grumbled, still angry at his friend despite being saved. 

 

“Can’t be somethin I ain’t.”

“What a scab?”

“No. Smart,” Jack said, grinning.

David grinned back as he and his friend hatched a plan. It was time for one last stunt. A big one. One that involved using a one Mr. Pulitzer's very own printing press to get the word out to all the exploited child workers around the city. 

“So, uh, scale of one to ten. How bad does they all wanna kick my ass?” Jack asked as they worked late that night, printing paper after paper. 

“Once we get the word out about this, they’ll forgive you,” David assured him. 

“What about Scar?” he asked, trying to sound casual. 

David swallowed. 

“Well...she was pretty angry. Might take her a little longer to come around.”

Jack huffed and shook his head. 

“Crazy thing was I was doin it for her. I mean, for all of yous guys, but...mostly her.”

“What do you mean?”

“Pulitzer said he’d put her in the refuge. And you too. I couldn’t, I mean, I weren’t gonna let him,” Jack said quietly. 

David clapped a hand on Jack’s shoulder. 

“It’ll all work out.”

A knock on the basement window made them jump, but it was just Racetrack. 

“Good ta see ya Jack! I brought reinforcements!”

The boys handed stacks of papers out the window to the boys and were careful to make it look like they had never been there as they left. 

“Awful nice of Pulitzer to let us use his press,” David said, smiling brightly. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The streets were full. Hundreds of kids banded together against a common enemy. Their shouts were so loud it was deafening, only subsiding when Jack sauntered out of Pulitzer’s building. He bent down and scooped up David’s little brother, Les, on his shoulders. 

“We won!” the kid shouted, pumping his first in the air. 

There were cried of joy all around as everyone hugged excitedly. 

David pushed his way through the newsies, not stopping until he found Emma, who ran toward him and threw her arms around his neck. 

“David! We won, we-

Before he could talk himself out of it he leaned down and kissed her. She melted against him, her fingers finding their way into his hair and pulling him even closer. They were oblivious to the fact that they were in the middle of the square with newsies hooting and hollering and wolf whistling all around them. Emma pulled away, smiling up at him. 

“Sorry! I, uh, got caught up in the heat of the moment and-

Emma pressed her fingers to David’s lips to shut him up. 

“Don’t ruin it,” she teased. 

He smiled back at her, pulling her in for another kiss.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack scanned the crowd, searching for the one person he wanted, needed, to see. He almost dropped Les when he lifted off his shoulders in his haste to get to her. 

“Scar! Wait up!” He called. 

Naddy turned to face him, arms crossed and brow arched. 

“What do you want Jack?”

He blanched at her icy tone. 

“I-I wanted to say I was sorry. About, well, ya know. But, uh, the strike over now and-

“So what? You printed some papers and yeah the strike is over which is great, but you still left Jack.”

“But I was-

“I get it. Pulitzer must have blackmailed you. Must have said he’d do something awful to us if you kept fighting. But you took his deal. Y-you could have talked to me. Or to any of us. We could have helped you. But you didn’t trust us. Me. You didn’t trust me,” she said, her voice shaking with hurt and fury. 

“I-I’m sorry,” he said quietly. 

Naddy shook her head. 

“I know you are. But it’s not enough this time. I-I need time.”

She turned to leave. 

“Wait! Where ya gonna go?” Jack asked, desperation evident in his voice. 

“Brooklyn,” she said, not turning around. 

Jack froze. 

“For how long?”

She huffed, looking over her shoulder at him. 

“I don’t know Jack. Maybe...Maybe it’s better if I go for good.”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth she turned from him as she started walking away. She wouldn’t let on how much it hurt that Jack didn’t even try to come after her.


	6. Chapter 6

Naddy sat perched on the edge of the dock, tuning out the hoots and hollers of the Brooklyn boys around her as she crumpled up paper after paper, chucking them all into the water and watching them float away. 

“Some people would call that pollutin the water ya know,” Spot said, plunking down next to her. 

She sighed, throwing her last paper in and leaning her head on Spot’s shoulder. 

“What are they anyway?” he asked. 

“Hmm?”

“The papes ya throwin.”

Naddy blushed. 

“Oh...they’re letter that I wrote to Jack. L-love letters,” she admitted, “figured I don’t need them anymore and since I’m sure as hell not giving them to him, thought I’d get rid of them.”

Spot nodded, wrapping an arm casually around her and rubbing her back. She sighed. Why couldn’t she just be attracted to Spot? Things would be so much easier. 

“Hey Spot?” she asked, turning to face him.

“Yeah?”

Without warning she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, pulling back a moment later. They blinked at each other, both in shock before they busted up laughing. 

“The hell was that about?” Spot asked between laughs.”

“I have no idea. I just thought I’d give it a try. But oh God, no. Never.”

“Too weird. Gross even.”

They leaned against each other as the laughter died down and the air turned serious again. 

“You know Naddy, there’s always a place for you with the Brooklyn boys...but are you sure you don’t want to talk to Jack? Even just to tell him goodbye?”

Naddy shook her head. 

“No. I’m good. I guess I should go back for the rest of my stuff though huh? I mean, it’s been a week. They probably need my bunk.”

“You want me to go with ya?”

“That’s okay. I’ll be back soon,” she promised, getting to her feet and starting the walk back to the bunk house. 

Spot watched her go and some small part of him hoped Jack had gotten his head out of his ass and could convince her to stay. He loved her, but he knew where she belonged, and deep down he was pretty sure she did too. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma was feeling troubled. It had been a week since Naddy left and they hadn’t heard from her. On top of that she hadn’t seen or heard from David in three days and was starting to worry something may have happened to him. Luckily Jack came in a moment later, having gone to run recon on everyone’s favorite walking mouth. 

“Oh man, no one should have ta go through what I just went though,” he groaned, flopping onto an empty bunk. Emma thought she better not mention it was Naddy’s...considering Jack had been sleeping there since she left. 

“Well where is he? Is he okay?” she pressed. 

“He’s got a cold and let me tell ya, it ain’t pretty.”

“A cold? That’s it?”

“Sugar, let me tell ya a little somethin about Dave. He’s a swell guy. The kind of guy ya go to when yous is in trouble. But when he’s sick, keep your distance.”

“Why?”

“Because he turns into the biggest baby and he’s all mad and grumpy and trust me, you want nothin to do with that,” Jack warned. 

Emma got to her feet and headed for the door. 

“Where ya goin?”

“To see David.”

“But I just told ya-

“I’m pretty sure I can handle it Jack. I was Medda’s personal assistant. No one can be as bad as her when they’re sick. Believe me.”

Before Jack could try to talk her out of it, she was gone. 

Jack shook his head. She was gonna regret going to visit him. He sighed, rolling onto his side and shoving his arm under the pillow for more support, frowning when his hands closed around a piece of paper. He pulled it out, eyes widening as he read the words haphazardly scrawled across it in Naddy’s handwriting. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma was surprised to find David’s house empty when she got there. His family must be out. If what Jack said was anything to go off of, they were smart to get away. She tiptoed into the room she knew David shared with Les.

“Who’s zat?” David groaned. 

“It’s me,” she said, moving to stand by his bed. 

David’s eyes were comically wide as he dove under the blanket, hiding his face. 

“Hey, you’re gonna smother yourself!”

Emma tried to pull the blanket away from his face but he held on with a surprising amount of strength for someone who was sick. 

“Come on, it’s just me.”

“I’m hiding cause it’s you,” he grumbled, voice muffled by the fabric. 

“I don’t care that you look gross-

“Hey!”

“Sorry. But I really don’t. I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” she said honestly. 

David reluctantly pushed the blanket down, avoiding Emma’s eyes. She smiled fondly at him, stroking his hair. He leaned into her touch. 

“You’re gonna get sick being here,” he warned, sniffling.   
“I don’t care. Now move over.”

“W-what?” he asked groggily. 

“Move over. I haven’t slept much worrying about you and Naddy and I want to nap.”

David shuffled over as best he could so Emma could slide into the bed next to him. She pulled him close so his head was resting on her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair. Seconds later his breathing evened down as he fell asleep. 

She pressed a gentle kiss to his forward. 

“Mmrgh, Emma,” he sighed. 

For a second she thought he had woken up but then he was gurgling something incoherent and snuggling closer to her. 

“I love you,” she whispered, curling her body around him as her eyes fluttered closed. She fell asleep smiling and somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that no matter what the future had in store, everything was going to be okay. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naddy prayed the for the bunk room to be empty so she could just grab her stuff and go. No mess. No fuss. She tiptoed up the stairs and peered cautiously into the room. Her heart stuttered when she saw Jack sitting on the edge of her bunk reading...one of her letters. She must have made some noise of surprise because his head shot and his eyes locked with hers. 

“W-where did you find that?” she asked, cursing the tremor in her voice. 

“You love me,” he said, disbelievingly. 

“Where did you find that?” she repeated, having gotten her bearings.

Jack didn’t answer, getting to his feet and closing some of the distance between them. Naddy took a hesitant step backwards, her fight or flight response begging her to run. 

“Why didn’t you tell me,” he asked, the words demanding despite the calm way he spoke. 

Naddy scoffed, pushing past him and heading to her bunk, shoving her stuff into a rucksack. 

“I’m tryin to have a serious conversation with ya,” he said, following her. 

“Yes. And I’m actively trying to avoid it. I’m in a rush.”

But Jack wasn’t going to give up that easily. 

“I don’t get ya. If ya love me then why the hell do you keep tryin to leave me?”

“You left me first!” she snapped, shoving him out of the way and bolting down the stairs. Jack was close behind her, following her all the way out to the square. 

“I already apologized for that! What else can I do?!”

Naddy ignored him. 

“SCAR!”

Nothing.

“NADDY!”

Still nothing. 

“NADINE!”

She whirled around to face him. 

“DON’T CALL ME THAT! I HATE IT AND YOU KNOW IT!”

He took advantage of her outburst, running to catch up with her. 

“Well, ya wouldn’t turn around,” he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“How would you feel if I started calling you Francis?”

He blanched, glaring at her. 

“Why do we always have to fight? I don’t wanna fight with ya!”

“Then what do you want Jack? Do you even know?” she asked. 

“I want you!”

Naddy gaped at him. 

“That got your attention didn’t it,” he said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as a deep red blush crept up his cheeks. 

“But...you said I’m not a real girl. And-and you’ve never, I mean...I didn’t think you felt that way,” she mumbled, frowning at him in confusion. 

Jack sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

“Feelings ain’t really my thing Scar. You know that. And would ya stop lookin at me like that!”

“I’m trying to decide if I want to kiss you or push you off a bridge,” she deadpanned. 

Jack smirked, taking a step toward her and slipping an arm around her waist. 

“Can I pick?”

With shaking hands, Naddy brought her arms around his neck. 

“I’m still mad at you for leaving. And don’t think you can just-

Jack cut her off, pressing his lips to hers. In his enthusiasm he caught the corner of her mouth instead of full on and because her mouth had been open their teeth knocked together. Jack pulled away, avoiding her eyes. 

“S-sorry. I was tryin ta-

It was her turn to cut him off, using the hand she had on the back of his neck to guide his lips to hers and kissing him soundly. 

This kiss was so much better. For one thing their lips were fully touching this time and Jack’s hands were gripping her hips as he moved his mouth against hers and pulled her flush against him. They pulled back when the need for air was too much to ignore, but stayed in each other’s space, just breathing together. 

“M’sorry it took me so long,” Jack said, brushing her cheek with his thumb. 

Naddy laughed. 

“Just promise you won’t screw it up?”

Jack grinned at her. 

“Cross my heart.”


	7. Chapter 7

The first time Emma walked in on Jack and Naddy making out she screamed, dropping the sandwich she had brought home for lunch. She couldn’t find it in her to scold then when they were already bright in the face as Jack fixed his shirt and Naddy tried to get her hair back in place. 

The first time Naddy walked in on David and Emma making out she laughed. Mostly because David, prim proper David, had growled and pinned Emma to the mattress at the exact moment she walked in. it was, quite frankly, the funniest thing she’d ever seen, considering David was the same guy who used to be afraid of a little spit handshake. Emma had started out an apology as David fell ass first onto the floor. 

They came up with a system. Newsies cap on the door meant DO NOT ENTER.

All in all life was pretty good after the strike...until the other newsies figured out the hat system and started hiding the hats so someone would get a hell of a surprise when they walked in the door...


End file.
